


Shades of Domesticity

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Starting Over [26]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when the distance and being apart was agonizing.  But when they were together and she didn’t even have to tell him how to make her feel good…it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Domesticity

“Well Pikachu is everybody’s favorite so I pick Squirtle. I like Pikachu but I wanna give another Pokemon a chance.”

“Charmander, hands down.” Beth said eating her ice cream. “When he evolves though into Charmeleon and Charizard he’s not very nice but Charmander is sweet and adorable. I like Snorlax too but you don’t see him very often in battles.”

“That’s because he just wants to sleep.” Jack laughed. “We’ll play my Pokemon video game when you come to sleep over at our house again. Is that OK, Dad?”

“That’s definitely OK bud. I would have to say Meowth is my favorite though. That’s probably because he talks.”

“He’s a bad guy!” Jack exclaimed.

“Well…in this case I think he might just be misunderstood. It was tough being rejected by the other Meowths.”

“He shouldn’t join the bad crowd just because the other Meowths are mean to him. He had to stay true to himself like you always tell me.” 

“That’s a very smart thing to say Jack.” Beth replied nodding.

“But he is funny.” Jack grinned. “You need to get a new favorite Pokemon Dad.”

“I’ll get right on it, I promise.” Hotch smiled.

“Can I have another scoop of ice cream?”

“I don’t think so buddy. It’s almost bedtime so you have to get washed up and in your pajamas so we can read a chapter before you fall asleep.”

“What are you guys reading now?” Beth asked. She grabbed the bowls and spoons from their dessert and started cleaning up the table. Hotch tried to help but she put her hand on his shoulder. He sat back down.

“We’re gonna start a new Hardy Boys book tonight.” Jack replied. “I don’t know which one.”

“I picked up _The Secret Agent on Flight 101_ before we left home.”

“Oh wow, the Hardy Boys are awesome. I used to read a lot of them, and Nancy Drew, when I wasn’t much older than you Jack.”

“What was your favorite book when you were little?” he asked.

“I loved the _Anne of Green Gables_ books. She was a little girl with a crazy imagination just like I had. And she had the most amazing adventures even though she lived in a small town. I also loved Roald Dahl and Judy Blume…I couldn’t get enough of books.”

“Me neither.” Jack smiled his pumpkin grin. “I need to go wash up and put on my pajamas.”

“Hugs and kisses.” Beth said. She put the dishes in the dishwasher and then held out her arms. Jack ran right into them.

Hotch couldn’t help but smile seeing Beth love his son and Jack love her back. He’d been nervous when he first introduced them, any father would be, but they were perfect together. They even had conversation about Pokemon. He wanted this so much; Hotch wanted a happy family. He wanted his son feeling happy and secure. 

He wanted Jack to feel love no matter what. And he knew his son craved a mother almost more than anything. That didn’t mean he was going to rush with Beth. It was a delicate situation and needed to be treated as such. Sometimes though, Hotch felt like he was being left in the dust. Jack always had a tendency to run far ahead and this time it seemed as if Beth was keeping up.

“Are you gonna come up and say goodnight to me?” Jack asked.

“You bet I will.”

“OK.”

“I’ll see you in a little while buddy.” Hotch said, finally getting up from the table.

Jack nodded and ran up Beth’s stairs. The dog followed behind and Hotch watched them both go.

“He likes when we stay over here.”

“Well that’s good because I like when you stay over here too.”

“So I'm not being a hypocrite?” Hotch asked.

“I don’t understand the question.” Beth leaned on the counter and smiled when he walked over to her.

“You’ve only stayed with us the one night and had to sleep on the floor.” He said.

“I still had more fun than I've ever had Aaron, even at a five star hotel.”

“I just worry. I don't want Jack to…we’re not married.”

Beth looked down at her hand and then back at her boyfriend.

“Nope, not the last time I checked.”

“In his mind it doesn’t carry the same weight, us staying here sometimes as it would if you stayed at our house.”

“I understand that.” she nodded. “I want you to stay here anytime you please. I love having you guys.”

“You keep up with his Pokemon conversations.” Hotch put his arms around her, kissing her nose.

“You’ve got to get a new favorite. Jack’s argument was valid.”

“Meowth is the only one whose name I always remember. My mind used to be a steel trap for this kind of thing but there are too many characters.”

“Go to Wikipedia…pick one.” Beth replied.

“How many Pokemon are there?” he was gently kissing her neck.

“The grand total is about 650 but the original had only about 101…and you're testing me with that question aren’t you?”

“You passed.”

“Since you don’t know anything about it I could’ve been lying to impress you.” she laughed.

“You’ve never once lied to impress me.” Hotch shook his head. “You've never had to.”

“You should get upstairs. I'm willing to bet that Jack and Nelle are in bed and anxiously awaiting the Hardy Boys.”

“Come on up in about 20 minutes so you can say goodnight. We’ll only do a chapter or two tonight.”

“I will.”

Nodding, Hotch kissed her one more time and went up the stairs. Nights like this were rather domestic and Beth loved them. She loved being with Hotch and Jack, talking, laughing, and doing the things a family did. This was what she wanted. She wanted to have a good family that she loved and they all took care of each other. 

She wanted a dedicated, good husband like her father had been, and a couple of kids. She wanted to work and play and love and go away for long weekends. The summer was almost over but Beth was making plans. She hadn't shared them with Aaron yet but she was planning time away for them. This time it would be for all of them. 

She wanted Jack to be there…to have fun together as a family. It was actually her mother who suggested Colonial Williamsburg because Jack would have lots of fun there but also learn things. Beth thought it was perfect. And if all the planning went as planned her family would be there too. She wanted to tell Hotch about it tonight. 

Beth didn’t want to just spring her family on him, they would discuss it first. She already had the hotel booked and had a lot of the park information. They were going to drive so airfare wasn’t something she had to worry about. She did have to worry about nerves. This was their first “family” vacation. 

She wasn’t sure how it was going to make Hotch feel, or Jack for that matter. This relationship was evolving. It was something whole and real now. They loved each other; told each other so. Soon they would begin to talk about building for the future. It wasn’t time yet, but soon. So doing “family” things was important to Beth.

Smiling, Beth went about straightening up downstairs. When Jack was around there was always more cleaning to do. She didn’t mind one bit because most of the time he was happy to help. After cleaning, Beth checked to make sure the house was locked up tight before making her way upstairs to say goodnight to Jack and to finish her evening with his father.

***

“I think its great that you and Jack are reading some of the classic kid stories.” Beth said from her bathroom. “I'm sure the new books are good, my sister-in-law reads a lot of them to her kids, but nothing beats a classic.”

“I think he’s going to love the Hardy Boys. And it’s a long series so maybe by the time we’re done he’ll be ready for the next Harry Potter books. We read The Sorcerer’s Stone but I’m a bit concerned to continue. He's young and they deal with things like death and forces of evil. I know billions of kids love them but I just don’t think he's ready. I was hoping to wait until ten but I don’t think I’ll get away with it that long. Maybe I can hold off until eight.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Are you decent because I'm coming in?” Hotch asked.

“No, I'm as naked as a newborn. You can come in anyway Agent Hotchner.”

Hotch smiled when he walked into the bathroom. Beth wasn’t naked, a slight disappointment. She wore a pair of his boxers and a Georgetown University tee shirt. She cleaned her skin while Hotch brushed his teeth. Finishing, Hotch picked up where he left off in the kitchen.

“Can I run something by you?” she asked, sighing softly as his lips moved across her skin.

“Mmm hmm,” Hotch turned her around, kissed her and then lifted her up onto the sink.

“I thought it might be fun to take a vacation together. I know your schedule is insanely busy but Labor Day is approaching and we can go before Jack goes back to school. I would really love to do this.”

“I'm sure his aunt and uncle would be happy to keep him for a little while.”

“I meant that the three of us should go together.” Beth said. “We can call it a family vacation, so to speak.”

“Oh.” Hotch said. He stopped kissing her neck for just a moment but then went back to it. “Alright.”

“I've been thinking about it for a while, Aaron. I've even made some tentative plans with my mom’s help. I thought it would be nice to get away before things get too busy again. I also thought this might be a good time for you to meet my family…if you wanted to.”

That got Hotch to stop the gentle assault on her neck. He looked at her.

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure. My mother and brother would love to meet you. And I know my nieces and nephews would love one more adventure before school starts. Mom thought Colonial Williamsburg would be perfect and I liked that idea. What do you think?”

“It’s a great idea.” Hotch smiled.

“Really?”

“I love it and I think Jack will too. When do you need me to take off work?” he went back to kissing her neck.

Beth sighed as she pulled him closer. Hotch was hot and she was getting there.

“What was the question?”

“When should I take off?” Hotch laughed and put just a bit of distance between them. “Do you want me to stop doing that until the conversation is over?”

“Conversation over.” Beth pulled him close again. “Take off the Friday before and the Tuesday after the holiday. If you don’t want to take both days the Friday before is fine because we can drive down Thursday evening and drive back Monday afternoon. But we’re going to hit traffic on Monday.”

“I’ll take Tuesday as well. Jack starts school on Thursday.” Hotch put his hands on Beth’s hips, pulling her closer. “You do realize we’re about to have incredibly hot sex on this sink?”

“People do that in real life? I thought that was something that only happened in movies.”

“Well Miss Clemmons, get ready for a first.” 

She lifted her hips as the boxer shorts came down. Beth wrapped her legs around Hotch as she made short work of the button and zipper on his dress pants. Hotch pulled off his Hanes tee shirt and left it on the floor.

“Why are you still dressed?” she asked before his mouth covered hers.

“My boxer briefs don’t have pockets.” He murmured.

“Pockets?”

“For things I might need.” Hotch pulled out a condom and Beth smiled.

“Aha, that’s why I've never had sex on the sink…nowhere to put what you need.”

“We’ll keep some in the medicine cabinet from now on…maybe in the soap dish in the shower.”

“Aaron, you dirty, dirty man.” She laughed and he kissed her laughter.

“I'm trying to be but you have a very narrow sink.”

“Take me to the bedroom.”

Beth couldn’t control her laughter as Hotch put the condom back in his pocket, straightened his pants, and lifted her into his arms. She was still laughing when they fell back on the bed. 

“I was trying to be spontaneous.” He said, lifting her tee shirt over her head. She was naked now and he liked it.

“I applaud your effort.” She kissed him.

“You're naked…I'm not.”

“Stop talking.”

“Can we stay like this?”

Beth didn’t answer. She just slipped her hand in his pocket, took the condom, and put her hand in his boxer briefs. Hotch pushed them down over his ass for more wiggle room. He wanted no restrictions when he was making love to her.

“Mmm, yeah.” Beth smiled when he slid inside of her. He went as far as he could and then thrust. That was one of her favorite parts. “Aaron!”

“Oh that feels wonderful.”

“Stop talking.”

“Yes ma'am.”

They didn’t need words. He knew from how she gripped him whether she wanted to slow down, speed up, or anything in between. Beth’s kisses got deeper, her moans louder, and Hotch thought there might be fingerprints on his back in the morning.

“Ohhh, don’t stop.” Beth pressed her face into his shoulder. “Ohhh Aaron, oh God.”

Hotch looked at her, cupping her face in his hands. He could really drown in those beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to. There were times when he just wanted to say lets be together forever. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so impulsive. It wasn’t always a bad thing; in fact with Beth it was very, very good.

“I love you.” he whispered, kissing her. “I love you Bethy. I love you, I love you.”

“I love you, oh God, oh God.”

She moved her hand between her thighs as his were otherwise occupied. Beth also knew that Hotch loved to see her touch herself. One of these days she was going to give him a hell of a show. They had a good sex life but she was still holding back on some things. There was surely time and Beth had a feeling he was really going to like her taking it up a notch.

“That’s it baby.” He was whispering again, this time in her ear. “Touch it, feel it, make yourself come.”

Hell, it could’ve just been the words but Beth began to tremble and clenched her eyes shut as her mouth opened. Hotch could feel it…he always felt her climax. This one was a doozy and she pulled him under the riptide with her. He called out her name, collapsing on top of her with a groan.

“Yes.” It was only possible for Hotch to get the word out because it had one syllable. He couldn’t take on much more than that at the moment.

Beth just held him on top of her, stroking his back. She loved his strong shoulder blades and spine. She loved the way he would shiver sometimes when she touched his skin. She really loved that although it wasn’t an everyday thing for him, Hotch had no reservations about taking off his shirt with her. She turned his face to her and kissed him. She never wanted to stop but needed to breathe.

“You're awesome.” She said.

“I don’t like to brag but…” Hotch laughed a little as he moved off of her. He cleaned himself up and slipped under the covers as Beth was doing the same thing.

“You don’t need to brag Aaron; actions speak louder than words.”

“We did get a little loud.”

“Stop.” She laughed and relaxed in his arms. 

It was so much easier to sleep when he rubbed her back. It was like instinct. Beth had never once asked him to but he always did. It was one of the many things she loved about him. He always made her feel good. There were times when the distance and being apart was agonizing. But when they were together and she didn’t even have to tell him how to make her feel good…it was worth it.

“I thought you said don’t stop.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Beth put her hand on his chest and rested her chin there.

“I think you should keep me.” Hotch replied, his dimples poking holes in his cheeks.

“That’s the best idea I heard all day.”

“I thought that was sex on the sink.”

“No,” Beth shook her head and laughed. “Sex on the sink was the best theory I heard all day.”

“Ahh, I see.” He kissed her nose. “There's still some hours left in this evening. We should watch a movie.”

“Can we do that with very few clothes on?”

“I think that’s a perfect idea.”

“OK…you pick.”

Hotch smiled and got out of bed. He took off his dress pants and went into the bathroom for his tee shirt. As he came out he saw Beth putting on her tee shirt too. He hoped she didn’t put anything else on because he was sure he would want her again before the night was over. And Hotch had the perfect movie to put more romance in the air.

“ _Four Weddings and a Funeral_.” He held up the DVD.

“Seriously?”

“I think it’s perfect.”

“I think you're up to something, but I'm not prepared to object.”

“Good.”

He put in the DVD, grabbed the remote, and got back into bed. This was the perfect way for their night to end. They had dinner, dessert, and conversation with Jack. That was followed by wonderful sex, and now there was Hugh Grant. Beth was in his arms; Hotch could feel the contentment coming from her skin. He was feeling pretty good himself.

***


End file.
